This invention relates to an information output technology for managing the condition of a task executed by a computer system by using a pair of a physical construction and a logical construction. More particularly, the invention relates to a technology that will be effective when applied to an information output technology for controlling an output of system information in accordance with authority and viewpoint of a system operation manager.
In operation management of a computer system, management and monitor is made by using names allocated to IT resources existing inside the system (computer devices such as server, storage device, network device, database, etc). To grasp the range of influences of a system failure on tasks, however, it has been required to assort the IT resources necessary for the execution of the tasks into logics and groups from the business viewpoints such as task, organization and application and to manage and monitor them from the viewpoint of the tasks under the logical names.
Therefore, the monitor system is defined as a task layer constituting a task program that is executed by the system, a logical layer defining and managing the IT resources necessary for the execution of the tasks by logical names and a physical layer defining the IT resources executing the tasks. It has become thus possible to manage and monitor the system from the viewpoints corresponding to authority of a manager such as an infrastructure manager who manages the IT resources and a task manager who manages the tasks.
In a maintenance assistance apparatus for a distributed system operation which guarantees effective, economical and planned maintenance and operation of a distributed system, there is a technology that acquires information of the task to which an end user attaches the greatest importance and its accompanying information and insures a correct execution of the maintenance and operation that should be preferentially made for the end user (JP-A-10-83382, for example).
The monitor screen has been divided for each layer in the prior art technologies. To grasp the content of a failure and the range of influences brought forth by the failure, therefore, it has been necessary to switch and check the monitor screens of a plurality of layers. It has also been difficult to grasp the relation among the screens.
When the IT resources relating to the tasks are monitored, means is available that defines in advance physical information of the IT resources relating to the tasks and reports the failure to the manager of the task system at the time of occurrence of the failure of the IT resources. However, it is necessary for the user to set beforehand the information of the IT resources relating to the task, and when the IT resources are changed with the system change, there occurs the problem that monitor setting of the tasks is affected, too.